


The First Day

by quinnovative



Series: 4 times Jess calls Kara when something’s wrong with Lena, and 1 time Lena calls Kara herself [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jess also has Lena's back, Kara has her back, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena luthor needs to be taken care of, SuperCorp, i love all of these soft dorks, kara is the best girlfriend, sanvers makes an appearance, so do Maggie and Alex of course, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnovative/pseuds/quinnovative
Summary: Lena has a headache and a long day, it takes Kara-level girlfriend softness and convincing to persuade her to come home.





	The First Day

Lena’s face is buried in her arm. She shifts, presses her forehead against the cool metal of her desk and takes a deep breath. It does nothing to dispel the pounding in her skull and she squeezes her eyes closed, lets her fingers push against the skin above her brow.

There’s a knock on the door, followed by a gentle “Miss Luthor?” from Jess.

Lena’s had the headache for a few hours now, and it must have shown on her face at some point in the day, because Jess quietly eases the door open when Lena calls back, steps in with an apologetic smile. “Last meeting of the day is in an hour, I have all the reports you asked for,” Jess says, gestures toward her tablet.

“Thank you,” Lena says, stiffening through a flinch when she straightens and her head reels in response.

Jess’s gaze drops to her feet for a second, shuffling just a bit before she looks up again. “Are you sure you’re okay, Miss Luthor? I can reschedule the meeting if necessary.”

“I’m fine, thank you for the concern, Jess, but this meeting is important.”

Jess nods and she knows that even if the meeting weren’t important, Lena would insist on staying anyway. “Should I arrange for you to leave when it concludes?”

Lena shakes her head, brows crinkling at the movement. “I’ll have to make some revisions to the tech after I meet with the investors and I’d like to get started as soon as possible.”

Jess nods and she doesn’t say anything about the way Lena sways when she stands or the tightness of her hands around the edge of the desk to keep her sturdy.

Jess knows she has no pull on the situation, but there’s one person who does.

Kara Danvers.

The younger woman returns to her desk and dials the reporter’s phone number.

/

Two and a half hours later, Lena shakes the investors’ hands, holds herself upright—posture straight, chin up and shoulders back as she closes the distance toward her office and the men disappear around the hall.

She shuts the door behind her and when the soft thud challenges the stillness of the air, Lena lets her head fall back against it, closes her eyes and rubs her forehead. She’s murmuring a string of curse words at the sharp pounding when she hears a shuffle, pulling her eyes open reveals Kara, features drawn in concern for Lena.

Lena blinks, hadn’t even noticed Kara standing by her desk when the CEO walked in.

“Hey,” the reporter says quietly.

Lena wrinkles her brow, eyeing Kara until the dark haired woman’s face morphs into something of understanding. “Did Jess call you?”

Kara looks down sheepishly. “Maybe?” she offers and Lena laughs, stumbles away from the door and tries not to let the increasing pain in her head show. When the noise dies off into the quiet air of impending night, Kara tilts her head as she examines her girlfriend. “What’s wrong, Lena?”

“Noth—“ she breaks off mid word as Kara raises her brow. “--It’s just a headache.”

Kara’s face softens in worry. “Is it bad?”

Lena shrugs. There’s no use in lying, Kara always has a way of figuring out how Lena feels, but she’s never been exactly good at verbalizing her discomfort.

It doesn’t matter to Kara, who makes her way over and closes any distance between them. She presses a soft kiss to Lena’s hair before leaning back. “You need rest.”

Lena shakes her head and instantly regrets the action, brings a hand up to her forehead as Kara reaches out and steadies her with a warm grip curled around her shoulder.

“Please, Lena, you’re already here later than is healthy. You need to take care of yourself. Maggie and Alex are over now, we can relax together and watch a movie, or you can sleep if you want, or I’ll text Alex and we can have the place to ourselves.” She rubs her hands up and down Lena’s arms. “Please?”

“I _have to_ get this done, I’m sorry, Kara, there’s just too much to do and--” A crack of thunder booms outside and cuts off her words, she scrunches up her face and the pain is scorched across her features; a product of stress and forgetting to eat and sleepless nights plagued with exhaustion.

“Lena?” Kara questions, voice leaden with concern, and Lena doesn’t open her eyes, just reaches out and wraps her arms around Kara, buries her face in the blonde’s shoulder.

“It hurts,” she murmurs, “and I’m tired and I’m sorry I haven’t been home as much as I should be and I’m sorry that I’ve been keeping you up because I can’t sleep, I just—“

Kara brings a hand up to rub Lena’s back, the presence is steady and soothing and Lena finds some tension seeping out of her muscles.

“Home?” Kara whispers into Lena’s hair.

The younger woman nods.

“You want Alex and Maggie there?”

Lena nods again.

“I love you,” Kara whispers, rocking them slowly back and forth and soaking in Lena’s presence and the softening night sky pattering with rain and the twinkle of city lights outside the window.

Lena tightens her hold. “I love you, too.”

/

Kara pushes the door closed behind her and clicks the lock just as Alex and Maggie turn around on the couch and look over.

“Lena!” they callout, voices in sync as they move to stand and greet her.

“Shh!” Kara shoots back and runs an arm over Lena’s shoulder blade. “She doesn’t feel well.”

Lena smiles, a soft pink curve that awakens her sleepy features and she lifts her head off Kara’s shoulder. In front of anyone else she’d be frustrated with the sharing of her vulnerability, but with the Danvers and Maggie she’s only ever met with warmth, and her only reaction is a flush of crimson embarrassment across her cheeks.

She lifts her head off Kara’s shoulder. “I’m fine, really. Kara’s just being overprotective.”

Kara scoffs. “I am not.”

Lena just smiles and shrugs and lets her body slink back against Kara’s. The blonde pulls Lena closer, runs a hand up and down the younger woman’s side. “Does it still hurt?” Kara asks, eyes big and concerned. “Be honest… you’re home now, you’re with family and you get to be Lena, not the CEO of L-Corp or anything else.”

Lena nods. “It still hurts.” She presses her face against Kara’s shirt and mumbles. “Kind of a lot.”

“Do you want to take something? You should probably take something—Alex! What medicine do people take for headaches again?”

Alex rolls her eyes, makes her way over as she shakes her head fondly. “I’ll take care of it.” She sends Lena a soft smile and rubs the CEO’s shoulder. “You go change.”

/

It’s half an hour later when Lena is clothed in pajamas, medicated, and fed, and Kara nudges Lena toward the couch. “Sit with me.”

“I’ll be right back,” she says when Lena’s settled.

Since the Danvers sisters’ solution to just about everything is ice cream, Lena’s not surprised when she hears the freezer open and the sound of Alex and Kara arguing over who gets the last whipped cream carries over to the living room. She smiles, turning around to observe the chaos.

“Lena, don’t look!” Kara calls from the kitchen. “I’m making you the best ice cream bowl ever, you can’t watch.”

Lena grins and turns back around. “All right, babe.”

A minute later Maggie pushes a bowl of ice cream into Lena’s hands. “This was all Kara,” she says, laughing as Lena’s brows raise, eyes going wide in amusement and slight disgust as she takes in the amount of sprinkles, whipped cream, and chocolate piled on top of the ice cream, quite literally burying it in the bowl.

“Don’t make a face! It’s the best ever, Lena,” Kara says as she plops down and the CEO curls into her side.

Maggie just gives a knowing smile and pats Lena’s shoulder before she moves to take a seat with Alex. “I feel ya, girl. These Danvers sisters,” she shakes her head with a grin. “They’re a lot to handle sometimes.”

“Hey!” Alex nudges her foot into Maggie’s side, sends the detective jumping upward with a squeal, almost knocking over her ice cream.

“Chill, Danvers. I wasn’t finished.” She rolls her eyes dramatically. “We love you two anyway,” Maggie says and settles back against the couch. “Despite your massive sugar consumption.”

“Hey if you’re so bothered by it, give Kara your ice cream. She’ll eat it,” Alex challenges, raises her brows at Maggie, and Kara perks up, nodding so enthusiastically that her bun bounces over the top of her head, hair falling in her face.

“Kara doesn’t need any more sugar, she’s already hyped up. I’m _helping,”_ Maggie teases, eating some of her ice cream. “See?”

“All I see is you being a hypocrite,” Alex says, grinning and knocking Maggie’s bowl up so whipped cream smooshes her nose.

“ _Hey,”_ she pouts.

“One sec,” Alex says, presses a kiss to Maggie’s nose. “All better.”

“Gross,” Kara murmurs.

Maggie’s response is to pull Alex into a full kiss, one hand working its way to the back of Alex’s head while the other finds her hip.

“That’s my sister you’re touching!” Kara yells and tosses a pillow at them before making a face and turning away to the sound of Alex and Maggie’s laughter as they pull apart and clink their spoons together, Kara allows herself instead to see Lena tucked against her side. “You have to admit, it’s good,” she says, expression serious and earnest.

Lena takes a bite of the ice cream and shrugs. “It’s kind of ehh,” she says, just to see the indignant expression that pulls across Kara’s face, the flushing of cheeks and jaw dropping, the theatrical huff that follows and finally, the grin that lights up Kara’s features when she realizes Lena’s teasing as the CEO scoops out another spoonful. “Lena Luthor,” she begins, hyperbolic shock and hurt lacing her voice. “You little…” she trails off, squinting at Lena and shaking her head, trying to inch out the most dramatic term she can. “You…”

“Luthor?” Lena provides, pursing her lips and lifting her eye brow in the way that always makes Kara’s heart go crazy.

She bites her bottom lip. “Exactly.” Her façade falls into grin and Lena follows suit, and Kara can’t help but steal a kiss from her girlfriend.

They smile against each other’s lips for a moment before leaning back. “If it makes you feel any better,” Lena begins. “I _am_ glad that Jess called you. This is nice.”

Kara smiles, brushes her fingers through Lena’s hair and the pounding in the CEO’s head ebbs further away. “Yeah?” Kara says.

“Yeah.”

“You gonna call me yourself someday when you aren’t feeling great?”

Lena laughs again and snuggles into Kara’s touch. “Sure. Someday.”


End file.
